The One
by AstonSilver
Summary: Based off of "The One" by Deuce. What happens when Harry decides he's had enough of being the perfect Golden Boy, the pawn in a war he never wanted to be involved in? Begins before fourth year, no Tournament. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, as much as I'll regret this later, I wanted to do this. It's NOT going to be in character, so do not message me saying "this isn't in character" "this character wouldn't do that". I don't care. It's FANFICTION. Get over it. I'm doing this for my amusement, not to make you guys all so proud that I can follow an original storyline to create something that's been done a million times more on several sites. **

**And no, I'm not saying any of this to be mean, but I'm saying it now to keep from having to be harsh about it later on. **

**So. A bit of information on this. It's going to be Harry Potter, because...well, the characters are the most bendable and I don't have any sort of life for much else right now. I haven't brushed up on crap before starting this which is just as fine because I'm not sticking with normalcy on this one. Sorry. **

**It's also based of a Deuce song by the same name as this story. Have a problem with Deuce? Cool. I did too. He was a trash talker and nothing more to me for a while before I found his songs "America" and "The One" over this past weekend with some friends. We're all part of the HU army, and we stand behind them 100%. BUT, I'd like to say I'm proud of Deuce for not just laying down and saying "Fuck it" and giving in on shit. He's entitled to his opinions of HU, just as much as everyone else is of other people. **

**On a side note, yes, this is definitely not like me, all this talk I've done here in this author's note. It's a deal I have with my fiancee. She tore my walls down that kept me from being one of those violent assholes. It's complicated, and you know what? I really do enjoy not hiding behind a fucking mask anymore. Sorry if you don't like it. I'm still willing to help people. **

**Anyway, without further ado...enjoy hell.**

The moon shining through the window still bothered him. He should be used to it, he supposed, but he wasn't. He'd been in his bedroom since summer started. He already wanted out of the hell hole he had to call his summer "home". But he didn't say anything about it to anyone in his letters. He'd learned not long ago from Remus that the people he viewed as his friends, his "family" were just traitors, using him as a pawn. Was he surprised? Not by a long shot.

In fact, it's what he'd been waiting for.

He glanced up as Hedwig flew back into the window and landed beside his bed, dropping a letter to him. He pushed himself up and fed her quickly before settling to read the letter's contents by the moonlight. He smiled faintly at the familiar handwriting of his favorite Defense teacher.

_"Hello again, Cub._

_I was glad to receive your last letter. So, you're changing? Parting ways, I suppose?_

_At least be true to those who were true to you. And write if you have any problems. I'll be there to get you after this week's moon passes. Stay out of trouble until then._

_-Remus Lupin"_

Harry shook his head, but set it aside to write back the following morning. The full moon was that night, so he was only here for a few more days. He looked outside the window at the moon. He felt for Remus, knowing he was in a world of pain right about now with the change.

He didn't allow himself to dwell on it. Those who had been true to him, Remus said. That wasn't many people. The twins, Neville. That's all he could think of. They actually cared. So he'd start new with them on his side and nobody else. Maybe things would work out better that way, at least.

It was with that thought that he let himself drift off.

The next week flew by for him until the day Remus showed up to get him for the remainder of the summer. Remus gave him a kind smile and spoke about nothing the entire way to his home.

Harry felt almost as if this was how it was supposed to be for him. It just felt...right, somehow, he guessed.

"So, have you heard from the twins recently?"

Harry came back to reality with that question. "A bit here and there about their shop plans." he answered. "Why?"

Remus shrugged. "Asking. They've been going nuts, stir crazy, all summer. Molly hasn't let any of her kids out of the house since it was discovered that most of them were just playing as pawns."

"Poor guys, being stuck there with them."

Remus nodded. "I convinced her to let me take the twins with us to Diagon later this week."

This got a hum of understanding, but Harry was busy trying to figure out how he was going to go about his change this year. Surely he wouldn't get away with it straight out of the gate. But he was done playing the Golden Boy.

Remus seemed to know exactly what was going through his head, because he gave a slight smile and lapsed into silence.

**So. I really didn't have much patience with this. It feels too nice out here to be inside sitting behind a computer for a few hours typing on a story I shouldn't be writing. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know anything you want to see, any suggestions you have for me. **

**Thanks, soldiers. **

**See you on the flip side, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Writing this during German. Am I supposed to be? Fuck no. Do I care? No. We aren't doing anything. What's the point in paying attention to idle conversation?  
**

**Thankfully, I had access to Youtube and shit too. **

**Now. If you guys like Hollywood Undead, please go check out my story titled Band Drabbles. I got the first real chapter up today, right before this one. **

**Anyway, to this story. **

**Enjoy hell.**

When the twins met them in Diagon, Harry had already changed a lot of his attitude. Did it phase the twins? Not a bit. It phased Remus a little bit, honestly, but it wasn't anything he couldn't manage.

However, shopping with them proved to be just as dangerous as shopping with James and Sirius had been. The three teens ran ahead of the werewolf and were found only for a little while before they disappeared again.

It took a while, but they got their school things. After that, they headed back to Remus' and Harry decided to introduce the twins to his other world, let them learn about muggle things the way he did.

Come the first of September, Harry had settled into his new persona quite well and was found sitting with the twins and Neville on the train. The compartment door was propped open slightly in case one of them wanted to go explore the train and stretch their legs.

As such, when a couple of his old "friends" walked by and he heard his name, Harry heard every word. His smile disappeared behind a blank mask, hiding his anger.

The twins seemed to notice, because they didn't continue their conversation until after the door was closed. Then George spoke. "So, Harry. What's the deal, anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit." Fred said softly. "What's your plan?"

Harry glanced at the scenery flying by the window of the train before he answered. "I'm just gonna not be their little Golden Boy anymore. What's the point being what I'm not?"

This got smiles from the other three.

Of course, it wasn't taken as well by everyone else when they reached school. But he had back up in his friends and he wasn't too concerned by the reaction he got from people who were content being pawns.

**Shitty chapter. Oh well. I didn't have time to plan and eh...it's harder than I thought it'd be. Which is great, because it means that I get a challenge, which I've needed.**

**See you on the flip side, soldiers.**


End file.
